


Sei un'altra cosa (Così bella che è gelosa anche la luna)

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [6]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Het, Clarice Can Be Clueless Too, Crush at First Sight, Dresses, F/F, Female Friendship, Lucrezia Is Clarice's Guardian Angel in Every Universe Ever, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Femslash, Shopping
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Me ne andrei a fare un giro con la mia vitaVuoi venire con me?Puoi portare la tuae non mi dire "dai, facciamo un'altra volta"Sei proprio un'altra cosae così bella che è gelosa anche la lunaIn cui Lucrezia capisce che forse Lorenzo è uscito dalla sua vita, ma Clarice ci è appena entrata.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Lucrezia Donati, Lucrezia Donati/Clarice Orsini
Series: Schegge di Marlena [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	1. Prima parte

**Author's Note:**

> \- ambientata il 21 luglio 2019, ossia il giorno dopo [Gli ostacoli del cuore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911625), e qualche settimana dopo la terza parte di [Chiunque si innamora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394782).  
> \- LE MIE BAMBINE BELLISSIME <3 *disegna cuoricini* io lo sapevo che le avrei scritte prima o poi, solo non credevo che avrei cominciato da qui: e invece mi sono fregata da sola con l'accenno dello shopping in GODC, e quando mi è capitato il prompt giusto durante il COWT di quest'anno mi è venuta voglia di approfondirlo. Dove "approfondirlo" significa che non solo ho studiato il percorso che fanno e le strade per cui passano ma ho cercato anche _i vestiti che provano_ , perché a quanto pare non è mai tardi per tornare adolescente e scrivere delle tue eroine che si mettono vestiti fighi :'D  
> \- dopodiché ovviamente sono andata dalla Eli e le ho detto "dimmi tutto ciò che sai di Lucrezia perché devo scriverci cose", e visto che nel Marlenaverse il personaggio era ancora molto abbozzato abbiamo lavorato su di lei mettendo insieme le idee, e così sono usciti fuori un sacco di dettagli sulla sua vita passata e futura. Le cose importanti sono che lei e Clarice diventano amiche, che Lucrezia si prende la seconda cotta della vita dopo quella per Lorenzo (il che è aSSOLUTAMENTE CANON OKAY), e per ora questo è tutto. Vi terremo aggiornati su eventuali sviluppi \o\ *fa la vaga*  
> \- titolo e citazioni da _Bionda_ di Ermal Meta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- prompt: [Firenze](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2015/09/21/13/00/florence-949810_1280.jpg) (COWT #10, quinta settimana @ LDF)

Se qualcuno le chiedesse perché ha invitato Clarice ad uscire, Lucrezia non saprebbe bene cosa rispondere.

Per studiarla, forse. Perché gli amici vanno tenuti vicino e i nemici ancora più vicino, e non è ancora sicura di sapere loro due a quale categoria appartengano. Perché Lucrezia è sempre stata curiosa, anche se non le piace ricordarsi di esserlo - è una cosa che la riporta indietro, a quando era troppo giovane e troppo ingenua, e c'erano troppe cose che non aveva ancora imparato. Perché Clarice ha avuto il coraggio di rischiare, di fare la prima mossa, e il coraggio è una qualità che Lucrezia sa apprezzare.

Persino nella donna che ha sposato Lorenzo.

Per anni non è stata che un nome nel chiacchiericcio dei conoscenti in comune, un volto nelle folle che entrambe si sono trovate a frequentare - per caso e mai per volontà di Lucrezia, che dai Medici e da tutto ciò che li riguardasse è sempre stata ben contenta di tenersi il più lontano possibile, grazie tante - e la prova vivente di una sconfitta che nonostante tutto certi giorni ancora le brucia, come una ferita ricucita in fretta e cicatrizzata male. E quel nome l'ha memorizzato controvoglia e però senza poterne fare a meno, e quel volto l'ha scrutato da lontano le poche volte che ne ha avuto l'occasione, l'ha giudicato con la cattiveria che solo una donna tradita può covare, e quando se l'è trovato davanti non ha resistito all'impulso di spararle addosso tutti i colpi che aveva a disposizione.

Clarice, però, è rimasta in piedi. Ha incassato quei colpi senza lasciarsene scalfire, e si è difesa con una tranquillità che sarebbe stato sciocco scambiare per debolezza. E ha disarmato Lucrezia con la genuinità delle sue reazioni, con il sorriso piccolo ma evidentemente sincero col quale le ha offerto il suo numero di telefono e le ha detto di chiamarla, magari, se un giorno ne avesse avuto voglia.

Lucrezia l'ha presa in parola.

La prima volta che si sono sentite l'ha chiamata per invitarla a un pomeriggio di shopping, ma Clarice era in vacanza e a Lucrezia è servito un attimo prima di riuscire anche soltanto a distinguere le sue parole nel baccano che c'era dall'altra parte - musica, il rumoreggiare del mare e il tintinnio di piatti e stoviglie, voci che non è riuscita a identificare ma che le sono comunque sembrate familiari. La seconda volta Clarice è stata costretta a rifiutare a causa dei bambini che non era certa di poter lasciare a qualcuno - una prova ulteriore, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, del fatto che i bambini non sono che una seccatura - e Lucrezia è rimasta forse più delusa di quanto si aspettasse.

La terza volta è stata Clarice a richiamarla e a dirle che aveva trovato una soluzione, che i bambini sarebbero rimasti con Lorenzo, e a chiederle se l'invito era ancora valido.

\--

Si incontrano di domenica pomeriggio, dalle parti di Santa Maria Novella, e Clarice insiste per fare prima di tutto un salto nella sua gelateria preferita, quella in cima a via del Moro dove non c'è neanche lo spazio per entrare e sedersi ma c'è il gelato al lampone migliore della città, probabilmente del mondo intero, e per lei tanto basta. Lucrezia osserva il ragazzo dietro il bancone aprirsi in un sorriso mentre Clarice gliene decanta la bontà per convincerla a provarlo, e si chiede se sia il sorriso di cortesia che riserva a tutti i clienti, abituali o meno che siano, o se Clarice faccia questo effetto alle persone, se riesca a farle sorridere sinceramente come lei senza nemmeno doversi sforzare.

Le lascia ordinare due coni con lampone e cioccolato fondente ("Niente fettina di limone?" la punzecchia, e Clarice ride sottovoce senza alzare lo sguardo dalle monete che sta contando), accettando che sia di nuovo lei ad offrire solo dietro la promessa di poter ricambiare, più tardi; e lungo la strada si sorprende a guardarla quasi di nascosto mentre lei guarda altrove, le labbra tuffate nel gelato ma gli occhi che vagano curiosi come quelli di una turista qualsiasi tra i tanti che passano loro accanto.

Clarice lo nota, e le sorride quasi a giustificarsi. "Mi piace la città quando è così piena di gente. È fastidioso, lo so, ma mi ricorda Roma."

"Ti manca?"

"A volte. Ci pensavo proprio il giorno che ti ho incontrata." Lo sguardo le si fa distante per un momento, e poi torna al presente e alla folla variopinta che affolla l'imbocco di via Tornabuoni, alle vetrine dai nomi altisonanti che scintillano di luci al neon persino in pieno giorno. "E poi era da un po' che non passavo di qui."

"Lo credo bene" ribatte Lucrezia, senza neanche provare a frenarsi. "Non ci passerei neanch'io, in una strada che ha il nome di mia suocera. E _tua_ suocera è peggio della mia."

Clarice ride, e anche questa volta Lucrezia ha la certezza irrazionale che sia sincera. Non c'è niente, in lei, che le ispiri falsità. "E' una donna complicata."

"E' una stronza" sentenzia Lucrezia, con una certa soddisfazione, e solo dopo averlo detto si rende conto che forse sta esagerando. È evidente che alla vecchia megera con cui ha la disgrazia di condividere il nome Clarice piaccia: è sempre stata lei ad avere in mano le sorti della famiglia, a decidere chi fosse degno o meno di potersi fregiare del nome dei Medici e di far parte della vita di suo figlio. Clarice non porterebbe al dito quell'anello, se Lucrezia Tornabuoni non fosse stata d'accordo.

Sta per chiederle scusa, anche se con poca convinzione, quando Clarice solleva appena un angolo della bocca, senza darle ragione ma senza neanche smentirla. "Forse a guardarla dall'esterno è l'unica impressione di sé che riesce a dare. Ma sai come si dice" aggiunge, guardandola con un guizzo divertito negli occhi. "Ce ne vuole una per riconoscerne un'altra."

Lucrezia resta senza parole per un attimo, e poi incassa il colpo a sua volta e sorride. " _Touché_."

No, Clarice non è affatto debole. Se lo fosse non sarebbe sopravvissuta al fianco di Lorenzo, non senza lasciarsi schiacciare da lui o dalla sua famiglia, ed è evidente che questo non è accaduto: è evidente che ha trovato un suo spazio, una sua dimensione, ed è fiorita accanto a lui senza lasciare che le facesse ombra. Per questo Lucrezia ne è rimasta colpita, e ha accettato di mettere da parte un rancore vecchio di anni. Per questo e perché quel rancore non ha mai davvero avuto a che fare con lei.

Ci sono tante cose che Lucrezia non perdona a Lorenzo. Non gli perdona le indecisioni, le bugie, l'averla tradita non tanto con il corpo quanto con tutto il resto. Non gli perdona di essere stato troppo perfetto e poi di non esserlo stato più, di aver lasciato che il loro amore, quell'amore ideale e intoccabile come solo il primo può esserlo, si guastasse come un bel frutto diventato marcio. Non gli perdona, soprattutto, di non essersi mai fatto dimenticare.

Lorenzo è come una malattia per quelli che lo amano, e Lucrezia odia l'idea che quella malattia non le sia ancora passata.

È ancora difficile pensare a Clarice senza pensare a Lorenzo, ma almeno è arrivata a riconoscere che non ha senso addossarle colpe che non ha mai avuto. Forse c'è stato un periodo in cui si sono contese lo stesso ruolo nella sua vita, ma è stato troppo breve ed è arrivato troppo tardi per poter avere una qualche importanza: non sa precisamente quando Lorenzo l'abbia conosciuta ma sa che a quel punto c'erano già troppe cose che non funzionavano tra di loro, troppi silenzi che lei si sforzava di riempire o fingeva di ignorare, troppi momenti che lui preferiva passare con qualcun'altro. È stato molto più semplice perdonargli Clarice di quanto potrà mai esserlo perdonargli Francesco.

Lucrezia ha una bella vita, anche senza di lui. Una vita che si è costruita da sola, sulle macerie di quella relazione che l'ha fatta diventare adulta e le ha fatto passare la voglia di credere nel grande amore, o nell'anima gemella, o in una qualsiasi delle fantasie poetiche che Lorenzo amava leggerle e comporre per lei. Ha avuto tanti uomini, alcuni più importanti e molti altri meno. Qualche donna, perfino. Ha un lavoro che le piace e le dà soddisfazioni. A volte pensa che non sarebbe riuscita ad esprimersi fino in fondo vicino a Lorenzo, che forse sarebbe diventata lei la pianta avviluppata su se stessa e incapace di fiorire per la troppa ombra che lui le avrebbe gettato addosso; forse invece di crescere insieme avrebbero finito soltanto per soffocarsi a vicenda. Non le è passata, non del tutto, ma non lo rivorrebbe indietro.

"Tu lavori nel campo della moda, giusto?"

Lucrezia annuisce, mordendo distrattamente un pezzo di cialda. "Fin da quando ero sposata con il mio primo marito, Niccolò. La sua famiglia ha un'azienda nel settore tessile, e io mi occupavo del reparto confezioni. Curavo le collezioni, dirigevo il lavoro della sartoria, quel genere di cose. Lo so cosa stai pensando" la anticipa, quando si accorge che Clarice la sta guardando senza dire nulla.

"...Cosa?" domanda lei, sbattendo le palpebre.

Lucrezia si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo sarcastico. "Quello che pensavano tutti. Che ho avuto quel lavoro perché andavo a letto con il capo." Clarice apre la bocca per ribattere, ma lei la anticipa di nuovo. "Ed è così. L'ho avuto per quello, ma ho continuato a farlo perché sono parecchio brava. Niccolò teneva molto a me, ma teneva anche ai suoi affari, e se non fossi stata all'altezza non mi avrebbe permesso di restare in azienda."

"Ci credo."

Lucrezia riprende fiato e la guarda. Non c'è malizia negli occhi verdi di Clarice, nemmeno ora che sarebbe così facile mostrarne almeno un pizzico: lo farebbe chiunque, lo hanno fatto tutti quelli che Lucrezia ha conosciuto. Clarice avrebbe mille ragioni per giudicarla, e le sembra impossibile che non lo stia facendo, neanche di nascosto, neanche dentro di sé. Le sembra impossibile che esista una persona così, e che abbia scelto di avvicinarsi proprio a lei.

"Davvero?" domanda, e si rimprovera mentalmente per il modo in cui suona la sua voce, per quella nota troppo incerta e quasi speranzosa. Lucrezia non è più quella persona, non si è più concessa di esserlo. Quella parte di lei è stata solo di Lorenzo.

"Davvero" conferma Clarice, annuendo serenamente. "E non pensavo a niente di tutto questo. Pensavo che Lorenzo una volta mi disse che disegnavi vestiti, e così credevo che fosse quello il tuo lavoro."

"Lorenzo è ancora fermo a quando avevamo sedici anni" sbuffa di nuovo Lucrezia, scuotendo la testa. Però, senza volerlo, le viene da sorridere.

C'erano pomeriggi in cui Lorenzo aveva molto più di lei da studiare, e allora pur di stare con lui Lucrezia gli chiedeva di portare i libri a casa sua e passava il tempo un po' a guardarlo, seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto e talmente immerso nella letteratura latina da non accorgersi di nulla, e un po' a scarabocchiare idee nel suo blocco da disegno. Fino a quando non decideva di averne avuto abbastanza e trovava il modo di distrarlo, e finivano per fare sesso sopra alle coperte e ai libri e a qualunque cosa ci fosse in giro, affannati e ridenti e dimentichi di tutto a parte loro due.

A Lorenzo piaceva guardare i suoi disegni ma si asteneva sempre dal darle giudizi, ripetendo di non capirne nulla di moda e che per lui erano comunque bellissimi. Novella invece li giudicava fin troppo - forse perché Lucrezia aveva preso l'abitudine di disegnare nel suo quaderno di inglese quando non aveva altra carta sottomano, ragionando che a lei non servisse visto che lo parlava meglio della professoressa - e le chiedeva di continuo che diavolo fossero quei colori e quelle scollature e _per l'amor del cielo, Lu, non puoi mettere pizzo ovunque, nemmeno mia nonna ne porta così tanto_.

"Quindi è vero" indaga Clarice, in tono curioso. "Eri una stilista."

"Non direi proprio" ride Lucrezia. "Ero una ragazzina che disegnava vestiti, ed erano decisamente mediocri. Avevo una certa predisposizione, ma nient'altro."

"E non l'hai più fatto da allora?"

Lei si stringe nelle spalle. "Non ho mai avuto la pazienza che serviva per diventare brava, così ho deciso di affidarmi a chi è più bravo di me. Ora nel mio atelier collaboro con diversi stilisti emergenti, e supervisiono il loro lavoro."

"Secondo me dovresti riprovarci" obietta Clarice. "Se hai un talento dovresti farlo fruttare. Hai tutti i mezzi, mi sembra, è un peccato non approfittarne."

Lucrezia la guarda di sottecchi mentre finisce il suo gelato, con un filo di divertimento. "Lo sai chi mi ricordi, vero?"

Clarice resta interdetta per un istante, ma poi sorride. Ci sono somiglianze innegabili tra lei e Lorenzo, e differenze altrettanto innegabili, e Lucrezia si domanda se ne sia consapevole. "Mi stavo ispirando a qualcuno di più importante, in realtà."

"Chi c'è di più importante di Lorenzo Medici? Non sai che il mondo intero gira intorno a lui?"

Clarice scoppia a ridere, una risata aperta e luminosa che le colora le guance e fa voltare persino qualche passante, e se Lucrezia non stesse già ridendo anche lei le basterebbe guardarla per averne voglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- la gelateria in cima a via del Moro [esiste davvero](https://goo.gl/maps/WCxAgeHokEzHVxQ29), e stando alle recensioni davvero non c'è spazio per sedersi dentro. E di sicuro [fanno il gelato al lampone e cioccolato fondente](https://goo.gl/maps/h5cZDM1SXNjGWzVH7), non posso garantire sulla qualità ma sembra buono :D La fettina di limone di cui Lucrezia chiede scherzando è quella che Clarice ha messo nel suo caffé durante il loro ~~primo appuntamento~~ incontro in [Chiunque si innamora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394782).  
> \- via Tornabuoni è una delle vie più eleganti di Firenze fin dal Rinascimento (esisteva da prima, ma prese appunto il nome dal palazzo nobiliare di proprietà della famiglia Tornabuoni, di cui faceva parte la madre di Lorenzo), e oggi è rinomata per le boutique d'alta moda e lo shopping di lusso.  
> \- storicamente, e anche nella serie, Lucrezia Donati amò Lorenzo de' Medici e sposò Niccolò Ardinghelli, e questo è più o meno tutto ciò che sappiamo di lei. La Lucrezia di questo universo non ha intenzione di fermarsi a un solo marito, però, e quindi ha già divorziato da Niccolò e attualmente è sposata con un altro /o/  
> \- quando Clarice dice di ispirarsi a qualcuno di più importante si riferisce alla [parabola dei talenti](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parabola_dei_talenti).


	2. Seconda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- prompt: rivalsa (Prompt di Scorta, sesta settimana @ LDF)

Lucrezia non ci avrebbe scommesso, ma Clarice è un'ottima compagna di shopping.

Ha gusti diametralmente opposti ai suoi, come del resto Lucrezia aveva intuito fin da subito, ma ha un'eleganza innata e un buon occhio per gli abbinamenti, e un talento per liberarsi delle commesse troppo insistenti senza offenderle ma facendole educatamente sentire in colpa. Preferisce la sobrietà, soprattutto sul lavoro, perché vuole essere ascoltata e non guardata e perché si è resa conto con il tempo che non attirare l'attenzione sul proprio aspetto le offriva il vantaggio di poter sorprendere gli avversari.

Le piacciono gli abiti comodi, i tacchi che non la impacciano nel camminare, le borse capienti e che non le tengono le mani occupate. Ha un debole per gli orecchini, soprattutto quelli in oro, ma i suoi preferiti in assoluto sono un paio in metallo brunito e pietre dure che Lorenzo le ha comprato tanti anni fa a Porta Portese, e quelli fatti di perle di legno colorate che Piero ha costruito all'asilo per l'ultima festa della mamma. ("Almeno lui lo ha capito da solo che mi piacciono gli orecchini. A Lorenzo l'ho dovuto suggerire io, e stavamo insieme già da un pezzo." "Figuriamoci.")

E' buffo vederla inarcare il sopracciglio di fronte alle scollature vertiginose a cui Lucrezia è abituata, e diventa quasi un gioco cercare in ogni negozio in cui entrano qualcosa che scopra abbastanza pelle da scandalizzarla e vedere se riesce a convincerla a provarlo. Clarice ride di ogni capo che le viene proposto, senza cattiveria ma con un divertimento che ha tutta l'aria di una sfida, e Lucrezia è sempre più determinata a farla cedere. Fino a quando non si lascia sfuggire che avrebbe bisogno di un vestito da sera per un evento che i suoi genitori stanno organizzando a Roma per la fine dell'estate, e viene irrevocabilmente deciso che questa sarà la loro nuova missione.

"So esattamente dove portarti" dichiara Lucrezia, mentre la prende per mano e svolta d'improvviso per trascinarla lungo via degli Strozzi. "Tu lasciami fare e vedrai."

"Ma se non ti ho nemmeno detto di cosa si tratta!" protesta Clarice, continuando a ridere.

"Mi hai detto che ti serve un vestito da sera, è già un buon punto di partenza. È il mio lavoro, tesoro, fidati di me."

"Sì, ma non è esattamente il tuo genere di evento."

"Allora dammi i dettagli."

Clarice sospira. "È una raccolta fondi" spiega. "Un'idea di mia madre. Per sostenere le cause che le stanno a cuore, e fare in modo che le persone giuste siano in debito con lei."

Lucrezia ha un'idea piuttosto vaga delle origini di Clarice: sa che viene da una famiglia di avvocati, che ha un fratello o forse due, ed è quasi certa di aver sentito nominare sua madre da Niccolò o da qualcuno dei suoi amici romani, ai tempi del suo matrimonio con Lorenzo. Ricorda anche di aver pensato che fosse il genere di famiglia con cui i Medici non avrebbero avuto problemi a imparentarsi. Al contrario della sua.

"Ottimo" commenta, in tono pratico. "Più pelle scopri, più fondi raccogli."

"Non è proprio così. La mia è una famiglia molto tradizionalista -"

"Ma dai, non l'avrei mai detto."

"- e metà degli invitati di mia madre hanno posizioni di rilievo nelle diocesi romane, o direttamente in Vaticano."

"D'accordo, non è il mio genere di evento" concorda Lucrezia. "Ma sembra decisamente il tuo."

Clarice si incupisce di colpo, e rallenta leggermente il passo. Non è esattamente triste e nemmeno arrabbiata, ma c'è qualcosa che le vela lo sguardo di amarezza e le piega le labbra in una smorfia che Lucrezia non sa bene come interpretare, e che le sembra stonata su di lei. "No, è un ambiente che detesto. Sono stati i miei a farmi avvicinare alla fede quando ero ancora una bambina, ma una volta cresciuta ho scoperto che molto di ciò che predicano non lo mettono in pratica, e che si circondano di gente uguale a loro."

Lucrezia resta in silenzio. Se si trattasse di qualcun'altro non si risparmierebbe un commento caustico sulla sua ingenuità, ma Clarice non l'ha giudicata e il minimo che Lucrezia possa fare è ricambiare il favore. E non le sembra un'ingenua, in ogni caso: solo una di quelle inguaribili ottimiste che cercano sempre il bene in ogni situazione nonostante sappiano perfettamente che il male esiste.

"Alcune sono brave persone" aggiunge Clarice dopo un attimo, più quietamente, e poi la sua espressione cambia e torna quella di sempre, quella che ha il potere di rasserenare chiunque attorno a lei. L'unica espressione giusta sul viso di Clarice, l'unica che dovrebbe appartenerle. "Come il mio migliore amico, Carlo. Era un compagno di studi di mio fratello in seminario, è lui che mi ha presentato Lorenzo. Ma la maggior parte sono bigotti pomposi che si riempono la bocca di Dio senza aver capito cosa sia."

"E che cos'è?" domanda Lucrezia, d'istinto.

Clarice si apre in un sorriso. "Amore" dice, con una semplicità quasi infantile. "Dio è amore. È l'unico comandamento che ci ha lasciato."

"Che fine hanno fatto gli altri nove?"

È una domanda seria, in realtà, ma Clarice si limita a ridere e Lucrezia decide che le basta così. "Questo è il tipo di conversazione che potrei avere con Giuliano" commenta, divertita, e c'è un affetto genuino nella sua voce che Lucrezia non manca di notare.

Lei non ha mai avuto un vero rapporto con Giuliano. Nessuno dei due ha mai potuto soffrire l'altro e per la maggior parte del tempo si sono sempre ignorati a vicenda, forse intuendo a pelle che era il modo migliore di relazionarsi: di tutte le cose che avevano in comune l'unica davvero evidente era Lorenzo, ed era anche quella che entrambi, ciascuno a proprio modo, avrebbero preferito non dover dividere con nessuno. Lucrezia ha saputo cosa gli è successo, ha saputo che ha rischiato di morire, e in quel caso avrebbe messo da parte le sue riserve e sarebbe andata almeno ad offrire conforto; ma per fortuna non è stato così, e non può che esserne sollevata.

"O magari con Novella" continua Clarice.

Lucrezia impiega un attimo a mettere a fuoco ciò che ha detto. "Aspetta" la blocca, incuriosita. "Parli di Novella Foscari, per caso? La conosci?"

Clarice annuisce. "L'ho conosciuta l'anno scorso, quando è venuta a trovare Giuliano dopo l'incidente. Più o meno quando ho conosciuto anche Francesco."

Lucrezia torna con la mente a quel periodo, alle notizie vaghe e frammentate che filtravano dall'ospedale riguardo le condizioni di Giuliano. Non è strano che Novella sia andata a trovarlo, in effetti: Lucrezia ricorda bene quanto fossero legati l'uno all'altra. A volte scherzavano sul fatto che il fratello del suo ragazzo avesse più confidenza con lei di quanta ne avesse mai avuta con Lucrezia stessa. Per il resto del tempo, semplicemente, non ne parlavano. 

Novella era una buona amica e in sua compagnia non ci si annoiava mai, e Lucrezia le si era avvicinata con la semplicità con cui si può farlo a quindici anni. Si era affezionata al punto da confidarle molto più di quanto facesse lei, che nonostante il sorriso solare e gli occhi sempre vispi e curiosi a volte si rabbuiava con una facilità che turbava Lucrezia, la spaventava quasi. Ma bastava un attimo perché Novella tornasse quella di prima, e Lucrezia tornasse a non preoccuparsene troppo - non perché non le importasse, ma perché non le piaceva pensare a quel buio, così come non le piaceva pensare agli sguardi sempre troppo cupi e strani che vedeva sul viso di Francesco.

Per Lucrezia il mondo era fatto di cose belle e luminose, di vestiti e musica, delle chiacchere pettegole delle sue compagne di classe e dei sorrisi innamorati di Lorenzo. Voleva solo che le persone che aveva intorno fossero felici, e la lasciassero essere felice a sua volta.

La verità è che Novella era troppo diversa per permetterle di conoscerla fino in fondo, e forse a lei davvero non importava così tanto di Lucrezia; certamente non quanto le importava di Francesco, e di se stessa. Ma Lucrezia non se n'era accorta - non aveva _voluto_ accorgersene - fino a quando le cose con Lorenzo avevano cominciato ad andare male, e Novella si era fatta più sfuggente, e a un certo punto era diventato palese che sapesse più di quanto le diceva. Aveva sospettato che c'entrasse Giuliano, che lui le avesse rivelato con quale altra ragazza se la faceva Lorenzo, e che fosse la sua fiducia che Novella non voleva tradire: e invece poi aveva capito che non c'era nessuna ragazza. C'era Francesco, e a Novella andava bene così.

"Non la vedo dai tempi della scuola" si limita a dire Lucrezia, con una certa freddezza nella voce. "So soltanto che è andata a vivere all'estero."

"È tornata, in realtà" rivela Clarice, e questo no, Lucrezia non se lo aspettava: Novella non è mai stata il tipo da tornare sulle proprie decisioni, e aveva dato per scontato che il suo trasferimento fosse definitivo. "Dopo che ha riallacciato i rapporti con Francesco ha fatto avanti e indietro per un po' di tempo, ma questa volta è tornata per restare."

Lucrezia inarca le sopracciglia, facendosi di colpo più interessata. "...No, scusa, vuoi dirmi che si sono rimessi insieme?" domanda, e a dispetto di tutto, persino di se stessa, per un attimo prova la stessa curiosità genuina dei tempi in cui Francesco Pazzi non era che il ragazzo musone della sua amica, e niente più di questo. Erano una bella coppia, lui e Novella, e prima che le cose tra tutti loro precipitassero così Lucrezia ha sperato sinceramente che potessero durare per sempre. Dopo, quando le è arrivata per vie traverse la voce che si erano lasciati, ha pensato che quei due stronzi se lo meritassero entrambi.

Clarice arriccia le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo, evidentemente divertita dal suo interesse ma incerta su cosa rispondere. "Non ne sono sicura" si limita a dire, prudentemente.

Lucrezia scruta i suoi occhi, il colore delle sue guance. Persino per chi ancora non la conosce bene Clarice è trasparente come acqua, e non sembra che si preoccupi di essere diversa: eppure dev'esserne in grado, con il lavoro che fa. Dev'esserci un'altra Clarice, da qualche parte, e a Lucrezia piacerebbe conoscere anche lei. "Anche se lo fossi non me lo diresti, giusto?"

Clarice abbozza un sorriso dispiaciuto. "Non credo che spetti a me. Ma potrebbe farlo Novella, se glielo chiedessi."

"No, grazie" ribatte Lucrezia, acida. "Non ci siamo lasciate bene."

"Puoi perdonare me ma non lei? Ce l'hai con Francesco fino a questo punto?"

Lucrezia inspira profondamente e guarda in avanti, verso l'arco in fondo alla strada che apre su Piazza della Repubblica. È la lezione più preziosa che ha imparato da Lorenzo: guardare avanti e fregarsene di tutti. Una parte della donna che è oggi la deve a lui, in un certo senso, e al senso di rivalsa che è riuscito a farle provare. Lucrezia ha saputo fin da subito che non sarebbe tornata a cercarlo, ma ha tenuto il suo ricordo come monito per essere certa di non caderci di nuovo, per diventare qualcuno che non avesse bisogno di lui né di altri per essere felice.

"Tu non c'eri. Loro invece sì."

"Ma non erano le persone che sono adesso" obietta Clarice. "Forse a quelle persone potresti dare una possibilità."

Una parte della donna che è oggi vorrebbe fare quel passo in più che Clarice le sta suggerendo e dimenticare quella storia una volta per tutte, non perché ritenga che spetti a lei perdonare ma solo per lasciar andare una zavorra che è stanca di portarsi dietro. Un'altra parte vorrebbe ancora sbattere i piedi e lanciare qualcosa dietro a quel ricordo come faceva con i vestiti di Lorenzo quando litigavano, e strillare _sì, cazzo, ce l'ho con Francesco, perché non dovrei? Ce l'ho con lui perché si è preso tutto quello che era mio, perché Lorenzo ha preferito lui, e Novella ha preferito lui, e persino tu preferisci averlo nella tua vita invece di pretendere che tuo marito sia soltanto tuo._

"Vieni da noi."

Lucrezia si riscuote di colpo. "Come, scusa?"

"Vieni da noi, qualche volta" ripete Clarice, e lo dice come se non ci fosse nulla di strano in quella proposta, con quello sguardo limpido che Lucrezia sta ancora cercando di comprendere, che la spiazza e la disarma più di tutto il resto. "Pensavamo di cenare tutti insieme uno dei prossimi fine settimana, potresti unirti anche tu. O se preferisci puoi venire solo a prendere un tè."

Le sfugge una risata soffocata, un po' perché Clarice è probabilmente l'unica donna rimasta al mondo che ti invita a _prendere un tè_ , e un po' perché l'idea di varcare la soglia di villa Medici è talmente astratta nella sua mente da sembrarle ridicola. "Non ho mai messo piede a casa di Lorenzo nemmeno quando stavo con lui."

"È anche casa mia, adesso" le fa notare Clarice con tranquillità, e anche se non lo ha detto per rinfacciarglielo Lucrezia non può che incassare e concederle il punto. Sempre ammesso che stiano tenendo il conto, cosa che Lucrezia deve aver smesso di fare da qualche parte tra rigirarsi tra le dita il suo numero di telefono - scritto a mano sul biglietto da visita che le ha lasciato quando si sono incontrate, accanto ai caratteri semplici ed eleganti che recitano _Clarice Orsini Medici, avvocato_ \- e farsi offrire un gelato al lampone. Clarice, evidentemente, non ha nemmeno mai iniziato. "E saresti mia ospite. Lorenzo non c'entra."

 _Lorenzo c'entra comunque_ , vorrebbe ribattere, perché per quanto possano danzarci intorno sente che la sua presenza tra loro due è talmente ingombrante da non poterla ignorare neanche volendo; ma si morde la lingua e ricaccia indietro le parole, perché questo è un problema suo, perché è lei che permette ancora al suo fantasma di tormentarla. Clarice sta facendo di tutto per scacciarlo, anche se avrebbe avuto gioco facile nel fare l'opposto.

"Ma tu fai sempre così?" sbotta Lucrezia, d'improvviso.

"Faccio cosa?"

"Non lo so. Questo. Adottare gli ex di tuo marito."

Clarice ride di gusto. Chiunque altro ci penserebbe due volte prima di portarsi il nemico in casa, e di riunire attorno allo stesso tavolo persone che si sono ignorate a vicenda per quasi quindici anni: ma lei sembra avere il bizzarro potere di rendere semplici le cose complicate, di far accadere l'impossibile solo credendo fermamente che sia possibile. Sembra non avere nemici, Clarice, e non perché non sarebbe in grado di batterli se solo lo volesse.

Forse è meglio che non stiano tenendo il conto, perché Lucrezia ha la sensazione di aver perso. Peggio ancora, ha la sensazione che non le importi nemmeno.

"Senti" sospira, scuotendo la testa. "Ti ringrazio, davvero, ma non credo che ci sia posto per me nella vostra grande famiglia felice."

Clarice solleva una mano e si fa scorrere tra le dita la punta della treccia che le raccoglie i capelli, adagiata distrattamente su una spalla. Non dev'esserle sfuggito il sarcasmo neanche troppo nascosto nella voce di Lucrezia, ed è questo probabilmente a curvarle le labbra in un'espressione pensosa. "L'ho creduto anch'io" confessa. "Che non ci fosse posto per Francesco, o per Novella. Tanto tempo fa ho creduto che non ci fosse posto nemmeno per me."

C'è uno spicchio di sole che filtra tra due palazzi e le accarezza il viso, le incendia la chioma bionda e illumina di riflessi il verde degli occhi, e Lucrezia rallenta il passo senza pensarci solo per prolungare quell'istante, per ammirare più a lungo l'immagine che inconsapevolmente Clarice le sta offrendo. Non è il tipo di immagine a cui è abituata: non ha i colori lucidi e vibranti di cui è fatto il mondo che Lucrezia conosce, l'aggressività delle donne con cui ha a che fare di solito, che sia per lavoro o per piacere. No, Clarice ha le tinte delicate di un dipinto, una grazia fuori dal tempo che sembra provenire da epoche lontane. Non si vergogna della propria bontà, indossa il proprio cuore come un gioiello senza rendersi conto di quanto sia prezioso, di quanta luce emani, e invece prova imbarazzo per quei momenti di debolezza che la rendono più umana. Più bella.

"Ma mi sbagliavo" prosegue, tornando a sorriderle. "Penso che il posto si possa trovare per tutti, se si vuole."

E forse adesso Lucrezia riesce a capire meglio perché Lorenzo si è innamorato di lei, e se è stato lui a farla sentire inadeguata, a farle pensare anche solo per un attimo che non fosse abbastanza, allora davvero non la merita: non merita di possedere un tesoro simile e non trattarlo come se fosse la cosa più importante che ha. E forse a Clarice va bene così, forse dividere l'amore di Lorenzo non le pesa, ma Lucrezia non riesce a non pensare che lei invece meriterebbe molto di più.

"Allora. Dov'è che volevi portarmi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- in [Non hai fatto mai promesse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795874) c'era un accenno a Clarice che sistemava i suoi orecchini subito dopo essersi trasferita a villa Medici, e anche in canon la Clarice della S3 ne sfoggiava sempre di bellissimi, per cui ho deciso di ricamarci sopra. Quelli che le ha costruito Piero [li immagino più o meno così](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1lCjSThkyxU/maxresdefault.jpg) :D, mentre quelli che le ha regalato Lorenzo [sono simili a questi](https://i.etsystatic.com/17039739/r/il/605850/1812435656/il_1588xN.1812435656_2hkm.jpg).  
> \- il [comandamento dell'amore](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comandamento_dell'amore) è uno dei fondamenti dell'etica cristiana e si trova nel Nuovo Testamento, mentre i dieci comandamenti classici appartengono a quello Antico. Nella formulazione del vangelo di Giovanni viene enunciato da Gesù durante l'ultima cena: _"Vi lascio un comandamento nuovo: amatevi gli uni gli altri come io vi ho amato."_  
>  \- mi sono innamorata dell'idea di modern!Clarice con la treccia da quando l'ho vista in [questo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863880/chapters/53940922) gifset meraviglioso di [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer) (quali dei suoi gifset non sono meravigliosi, mi chiedo? *si scioglie*) e dovevo ASSOLUTAMENTE usarla da qualche parte <3 No, non è un becero espediente per fargliela sciogliere nel prossimo capitolo e farle scuotere i capelli tipo pubblicità della Pantene e spedire Lucrezia sotto altri dieci treni. COSA VE LO FA CREDERE. *fischietta*  
> \- (...mi sono innamorata un pochino anche di Synn Karlsen, credo. Si notava, sì?)


End file.
